Kamen rider temporal
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: My life changed when I met who would be my partner in this forsaken world. Now I must go to the past and make sure that world never exists. Who am i? I'm the mistress of time kamen rider temporal. Your time will run out from count zero! (Summary is a work in progress)


My name is Nisshoku Mikadzuki or Zuki for short I'm a silver haired girl of twenty with crimson eyes dressed in a black tank top with a red trench coat and blue jeans.

The world I live in is hell. Everything and everywhere you looked was ruins. It has been like this ever since death shocker took over the world. Monsters of various races rampage and not many humans still survive. I still clutched the one thing I managed to keep all my life that was passed down my family for generations to prevent the former foundation x from getting their hands on. The pass that once was held by the dark rider garoh. To many the pass had been lost to time when the garoh liner blew up. But the pass had survived just sent to a unknown time period and my family found that the holder gains the knowledge of the item's history and so decided to safe guard it from being used for evil again. It worked for the most part death shocker didn't know the pass and thus the rider system of kamen rider garoh survived. Until they caught wind of the survival of the system from a imagin who spotted it as my farther had it. He had just managed to pass it to me and sent me into hiding when death shocker came for them. Ever since I been on the run from kaijin as the remaining resistance slowly died out.

I had barely gotten to a hidden bunker for the night and decided to finally stop running and as the bunker looked to have been once a lab I summoned the terminal buckle garoh wore and took it apart deciding to modify it. I kept the garoh form in the system but added in data for a new form based off plate form only built for a woman form. The suit more fit the design of both deno and zeronos in truth but it was something I was proud of I kept the system the same in looks for the most part just removed the buckle while keeping the garoh form programed to the button on the belt and changed the symbol over the reader to a X resembling train tracks. With that I found a motorcycle and with the tools transformed the vehicle into a modified den bird in the colors of the garoh liner: mainly black with orange accents. I even linked it to the terminal buckle while I was at it. I even gave the armor I designed a name. Temporal. It just felt right to me for a reason.

Ready to head out and start fighting I got out of the bunker on my time speeder as I named the bike and rode into the landscape the next day after spending months in there to get everything prepared. On the third week since I left the bunker I found something that confused the hell out of me. It was a female imagin who was getting battered by other kaijin. Nearby was a corpse possibly her contractor.

There was three kaijin, a roimude a android able to mutate to take human form hence the name, a orphinoch and to my distaste a mantis, and finally a phantom that resembled the Egyptian goddess bast being a feline from the look of it.

Imagin for the most part are against death shocker as they are killing of most of their means to change history and I am sad to say I found out what happens when a contractor dies before the wish the imagin is given is granted. The imagin losses the form they gained and with it most of their power. Phantoms are torn on the matter as death shocker is killing the gates needed to increase their numbers and so have teamed up with the imagin but the more bloodthirsty ones joined and don't care if their killing gates. And by the looks of it the bast phantom was trying her best to protect the Imagin. Because of this situation as possibly one of the only remaining humans I had to make a decision. And for me the choice was clear. I gunned the engine and ramed the roimude and orphinoch with the time speeder and blocked the two from the phantom and imagin.

I got off the bike and narrowed my eyes seeing the symbol of death shocker on the assailent's shoulders: a skull on a globe. Behind me I heard the phantom gasp.

"Well what do you know I been meaning to pay you death shocker freaks back for killing my family. And unfortunately for you two these two are now under my protection!" I said pulling out my pass surprising the four kaijin.

"So your the one who has garoh's system! We will enjoy taking it from your corpse!" Said the roimude.

"Wrong" I said pulling out the modified belt and placing it on as a soft glow showed the changes.

"Im the one who will change everything from now on. Henshin!" I said moving the pass over my belt.

A beep sounded as glowing energy shards shot out of the belt and covered me forming a green, white and black bodysuit fitting my curves as what looked like some extra armor covered my torso much like zeronos but styled after the torso of plate form. My helmet was den -o but colored black with green replacing white and clipped to my belt was the dengasher and zeronos' weapon parts.

"Saa Anata no jikan wa, kaunto zero kara jikkō sa remasu!" I said flicking my wrist as I pointed at them my other arm under my breasts as I pointed right at them leaning on my right that I pulled out the zero gasher in blade mode and slashed at the two.

They stumbled back in both pain and Surprise. As they stood they glared at me.

"Who the hell are you!" Growled the roimude in rage.

"You can call me kamen rider temporal! Engrave that as you head to the afterlife" I said slashing them and was blindsided by the mantis orphinoch as I was sent flying before the two kaijin I decided to help in pain. Turned out the orphinoch was stronger then he looked.

"Shit still to new at being a rider" I cursed as I tried to stand up. The bast phantom helped me up.

"Why go so far to help us if your inexperienced! Do you have a death wish!" Said the phantom.

"I made a vow on my parents Graves that I would end death shocker for all they have done and you two are in the same boat as I am in this whole mess caused by death shocker. My best chance is upholding the ideals of the name kamen rider and eventually bring peace back. To that end I'm willing to die if it means I can at least help those in need! Never again will I lose anyone if I can help it!" I growled as I glared at the two enemies before me.

"Then I'll help you. No way am I letting death shocker get their way" purred the bast phantom. Suddenly the imagin struggled to her feet and placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a nod before surprising us by becoming a orb of light and entered me making a white button appear on the buckle.

"Guess I found some good friends" I giggled as we stood and got ready to fight.

I pulled out my pass again.

"Im going to let you get some payback as well ikuze" I said pressing the new button making the buckle play a fast paced upbeat tune and I scanned the pass.

 **Fighter form** was heard as a white orb of light exited the buckle and circled me creating a rainbow energy train track with extra armor on it that spun and attached before the armor snapped into place and the orb slammed into the back of the helmet and went down the tracks as a train that looked more like a rabbit before It got eye level and seemed to reconfigure into a mask as two horns resembling rabbit ears in a v shape rose. The mask visor was made out of the limbs of the rabbit with the sides of the rabbit face underneath. The extra armor was mainly black and white resembling deno's extra armor but more sculpted to fit a feminine form but what was interesting was that the chest was still black but the shoulders were white. I found myself now in a white void watching out of my eyes as my body moved like a boxer.

" Ima dewa Furusurottoru de watashi o atsukau koto ga dekimasu ka? Mitsukeru mimashou!" Said the imagin in control of my body her voice sultry yet deep and serious and a bit teasing in nature. She put away the zero gasher and nodded to her comrade.

"Ikuze!" She said and we charged and even I was surprised by the speed both had. The roimude and the orphinoch both felt dread as the tide of battle shifted. The imagin in my body also had a much more newfound strength as evidenced by her power in her boxing style giving strong quick punches using her momentum to her advantage and even added rabbit martial arts to the mix while the bast phantom used a whip designed like a cat tail and her claws to strike the roimude. I could tell by the fact the roimude didn't have a serial number it didn't pocesses the density shift. After what Banno planed from what death shocker files I could find the organization removed that ability from non core holding roimude. The two enemies tumbled and growled at us.

 _Time to finish this girls!_ I said making the imagin and phantom nod.

The imagin pulled out the pass and scanned it.

 **Full charge!**

White energy surged into her right foot as she entered a stance.

"Hissatsu waza!" Said the imagin as bast used her whip to bind the two and get them into position.

The imagin leapt and as she flipped she entered the classic drop kick stance.

"Swift break!" Roared the imagin connecting the kick to the duo and with a explosion of both regular and blue flames the two were defeated.

The imagin relaxed and walked to bast.

"We best get away from here before more arrive" said the imagin. Suddenly a train tune was heard as both moved to look when a rainbow portal opened as tracks shot out and out of it came something thought destroyed! The black and orange garoh liner! The bike jumped into the cockpit as we were pulled into the train itself entering the sands of time. Unknown to us a rider stood on top of the ruins of a skyscraper having seen the whole thing.

"This shall be interesting but like all others they shall face a grim end" said the rider as he hid in shadows before moving to report to death shocker.

(End chapter)

Saa Anata no jikan wa, kaunto zero kara jikkō sa remasu - now your time is running out from count zero.

Ima dewa Furusurottoru de watashi o atsukau koto ga dekimasu ka? Mitsukeru mimashou - can you handle me at full throttle? Let's find out!

Well ladies and gents welcome to my new story and I beleive that this is going to be interesting for the ages. I already know which imagin are going to be zuki's partners so don't try and change my mind on this. Next time our new trio meet our favorite singularity points and learn about their mission. See you all next time!


End file.
